


Boo York Minute

by Morieris



Category: Monster High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morieris/pseuds/Morieris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I seriously just winged it. Starring the new ghouls from Boo York, Boo York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo York Minute

Bloodbath and Beyond wasn’t the most upscale interior furnishings place in greater Boo York, or even lesser Boo York - but Mousedes was doing something she never tried before.

“It’s a  _budget_.” She had squeaked excitedly. “So that means shopping like the masses - nothing personal.” But as she pawed for her credit card, she made an unfortunate discovery - and screamed.

Luna flinched before coming over, antennae vibrating. “What’s wrong?"

“Dad’s card - it’s  _gone_  - his Scaremerican Express.” She wailed. “My  _favorite_!”

“You know, I’ve been thinking - I didn’t have you pegged for a ghoul who used physical currency,” said Elle. “I thought you would be all about virtual pay, flash a cell phone and you’re done.”

“Oh, there’s no fun in being wealthy if you can’t  _flaunt_  it, I always say - but this is no fun at all!” She took out a platinum Creepibank card instead, swiping it at the machine. “Oh, Daddy is going to  _kill_  me!”

Luna hovered in anticipation. “We’ll have to backtrack, but we’ll have to be cool about it. In Jersey, if you lost a card or cash, loads of people would pretend not to have seen something while buying five dozen were-rabbits hutches on your card - don’t ask.”

Mousedes tutted while knotting her tail between her paws. “I’ve lived here all my life, and no group is more honest and helpful than Boo Yorkers -” She turned back to the cashier goblin. “Send that to the Rat King’s Castle, will ya hun? There’s only a minor breakdown of my social order going on and I can’t get home  _just_  yet.” The three ghouls hurried out of the double doors, back onto the busy avenue.

“Let’s put it to the test! Follow me!” Luna hovered over them by a few feet and took off in the way they had came, through low hanging summer flower.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, the three of them were panting outside the doors of the makeup shop Boofora. “Why didn’t we - take the cab?” Asked Elle, desperately trying to cool her power supply. “Who - knows - maybe the card was dropped there?”

“Never mind that, we’re  _here_  now!” Luna adjusted the scarf she was wearing over her vest, “I’m going in.” She put on her huge red glasses, fluffed her hair up, squared her shoulders, and strode through the mechanical doors.

After a moment of confusion, Elle and Mousedes rushed in after her. 

The moth girl was stalking through the makeup displays and tables with such ferocity the crowd melted out of her way.

“What is she doing?” Squeaked Mousedes, as the two tried to keep up.

“Putting on a  _performance_.”

Soon Luna was talking to the manager, a blond werewolf with bright blue makeup, multiple piercings, and extreme confusion upon her snout.

“You say you lost a credit card?”

“Indeed, Madam,” Luna’s reply was in a low, dramatic voice. “I was wondering if by any chance someone may have returned one to your safekeeping.”

“Um, I can check - what’s the name on the card?”

“Scaremerican Express.”

The manager blinked. “No, I - I mean the cardholder.  _Their_  name.”

Luna stopped, almost breaking character. “The...?”

“Oh for creep’s sake -” Mousedes could take her friend’s charade no longer, walking over. “Mitzi,” she said, acknowledging the stunned manager. “I and my two friends, including Barbra Frightstand here, were here earlier, and, silly me, I realized I lost one of my credit cards - well, it’s in my father’s name -”

Happy that the conversation got on an understandable level, Mitzi nodded at the young girl and went to check - which gave enough time for her to whisper to Luna. 

“Whatever that was...do not do it again.” 

Soon enough, Mitzi was back. “I’m sorry, Ms. King, but there’s nothing - however, we did get the makeup collection based upon the new Metro exhibit after you left the first time.”

Mousedes sniffled. “I’d say charge it but...” she sighed. “Oh, thanks anyway, c’mon ghouls.”

Back onto the streets, which had grown even more crowded in the evening light. “Before here, we went to Witchening, Horrid, Scarbucks, Shoofly, the flea markets -” Began Elle.

“I don’t use that card those places - they have horrible cash back with S.E -” A  sudden realization brightened Mousedes’ whiskers. “But I do know where I used it last.”

“But we can take a cab now, right -?” Interjected Luna.

Soon enough, all three of them were speeding towards a food truck Elle was tracking on her iCoffin. “Wow, they’re in Screams? Did we see them outside of Growl Central Station before?”

“Well, it is a food truck, Elle - maybe they should get a food subway car!” 

An hour later, the three of them stood before Grodo’s Gyros, a sparkling food truck run by the eponymous satyr.

“Ahh, my old rat girl!” He drew the shade over the window, locking it with one of his key.  “Ole Grodo’s closin’ up dearie - big birthday bash for Mama tonight -” 

“That credit card I used to buy lunch today - “ she interrupted, while Luna wandered off to observe a streetlamp and Elle poked on her phone again. Tears sprung into the corners of her eyes, her voice reaching an almost earsplitting pitch.  “Is it here? Did you see it? We’ve been looking all  _day_  for it and -” 

“Aw, poor liddle one.” He came over and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “I ain’t seen hide nor hair of any card left, but y’mark my words girlie, i’m keepin’ an eye out, okay? Chin up.”

“B-but - Daddy -”

“He’ll understand.” Luna had returned from her distraction. “Honestly, you think anyone’s gonna try and steal from the Rat King?” She looked around, spotting Elle. “Um,  _hello_? Emotional reassuring moment here - you wanna get in on this?”

“Hold on, hold on -” The robot nodded, phone to her speaker-ear. “I knew it! Okay okay, we’re on...the corner of Woodbridge and Peonly - see you soon -” Beaming, she hung up the call. “I found our initial cab driver!”

Silence. Then “That’s great, Elle, one of our biggest problems solved - oh wait -” Mousedes sniffed through her tears. “It isn’t!”

“I mean he has your card! It had fallen upon the floor and he retrieved it and held onto it - if I hadn’t called, it would probably be at the police station now -”

The rat girl gasped and hopped around. “Oh - my - ghoul! For real?”

Grodo nodded. “Ya see, Boo Yorkers, we’re a good bunch.”

“I never doubted it for a second.” Said Luna.

“Yes, Mo. Really, he should be here soon.” She laughed as the small girl latched onto her in a hug.

“Eeeee! I’m saved! I was so worried, like - I’m  _totally_  responsible! This was just like...a freak accident!”

 Soon the taxi cab rolled up with the genie driver peering out of the window. “You know the last four?”

“7820!” When the card was safely back with its owner, Mousedes gave the driver a handsome tip in cash and asked him to hold on.

“Incredible!” Cheered Luna, “As they say on Bloodway, ‘and in the end, all is well’!”

“So what now, Mousedes?” Buzzed Elle smoothly. “You’ll deliver your father his card back so he can check for wayward charges?”

“Well...” There was sort of a sly, excited look on Mousedes’ face. “I think I should check beforehand to make sure, y’know, it still  _works_  properly,and you both helped me so much... Dinner’s on me!” She squeaked, opening the door to the cab. “I know this  _ah-maze-ing_  Fusion place ...”


End file.
